Something Borrowed
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: It was Jay's big day... Now all Jericho and Edge needed was a key. Ledgeacy one-shot.


**A/N: Okay, so... yeah. Kait is only getting married in this one cuz... well, she just does. No other Ledgeacy one-shot will have Kait getting married. Because marriage is for Cenas.**

"Jay, the wedding is _tomorrow_. You need to figure out who your best man is."

"Okay, so I made a pros and cons list."

Kait nodded, waiting for Jay to continue. "And?"

He slammed his head against the desk. "They're both equal!"

"Oh, for Randy's sake." Kait threw her hands up. "Let's do it this way—who threw you a bachelor party?"

"They both did."

"Who bought the beer?"

"They both did."

"Who took care of the cats?"

Jay tapped his chin. "MacKenzie."

"Great. Adam's your best man."

Jay grabbed her arm when she went to leave. "Wait! Jericho bought them Catnip!"

"Listen, Jay. I have a wedding to deal with, so I'm not playing these games anymore. I didn't even want to get married in the first place, but _no_, you _had_ to get married, and—"

"I've got an idea!"

Kait stopped and stared at him, mouth open. "What?"

Jay's face was beaming. "They'll battle for the spot. Like Gladiators. Or _American Idol_!"

"Oh, my _Edge_—"

"It's perfect! Whoever wins gets to be my best man." Jay rubbed his hands together. "Yes, I _will_ have a best man. He will be mine. Oh, yes. He will be mine."

* * *

"You're goin' _down_, Jericho!"

Chris just giggled, red eyes glancing up at Adam. "You honestly think you can beat me in the Hundred Meter Dash?"

"_And_ the hurtles!" Adam stretched his leg out. "You can't wear lifts, shorty."

"_Shawty_," Jericho drawled, eyes barely open. He smiled stupidly. "I don't remember what we're doing."

Jay came out with a ref's shirt on, whistle around his neck. "Racers, to your marks!"

Adam pushed Jericho over as he crouched to get ready to run.

"Get set..." Jay put his whistle in his mouth. "GO!"

Jericho swung his leg around like he was playing with a fucking skip it and took out Adam's ankles, hustling toward the end of the yard. He broke through the crate paper Jay had tied between the two trees right near the edge of his property and toppled over into the bushes.

"HE CHEATED!"

"Score one for Jericho!" Jay went over to the tally sheet taped up on the side of the house and smacked a tiny picture of Jericho's head underneath the WIN category. "He's winning so far, Adam."

"It's only the first round," Adam sneered.

"And twelve more to go." Jay cackled. "HA! _Get it_?"

* * *

"And now, the final round!" Jay banged on the bongos he had situated between his legs. "Gentlemen, you are now tied. One of you must win this last challenge in order to become my best man."

Adam glared at Jericho, who was wearing a Wizard's hat. "May the best magic show win."

Jericho looked up mid-toke, smoke curling around his head. He looked around dazedly. "Huh?"

Jay held his hand up and pressed the button on the air horn, letting loose a loud blare. "GO!"

Jericho sputtered out his hit, coughing, eyes watering. He put his pipe down and leaned against the table all woozily, blinking slowly.

"HE FORFEITS! I WIN!"

"I need a volunteer," Jericho muttered.

"Fuck!"

Jericho's eyes settled on Adam. "You, sir."

Adam blinked. "You can't call on me! I'm the competitor!"

"Come on up, sir." Jericho knocked over a jack-in-the-box, jumping when the clown barreled out of it with a chorus of giggles. He picked up something that fell with it. "Hold out your hands."

Adam rolled his eyes and got up, wrists out as he walked to Jericho.

And before he knew it, Jericho had snapped a handcuff around Adam's arm, his own already locked in the other part.

"Hey, what the—"

Jericho held up the key, kissed it, then tossed it into the pool.

Adam jerked away from him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING—"

"I will now..." Jericho burped, smoke coming out of his nose. He snorted slightly. "I will now show you how the almighty Jericho can remove a pair of handcuffs without a key."

Jericho put a scarf over their joined hands, waving his free one around it as he muttered to himself. "ABRACADABRA!" He tore off the fabric and bowed. "Thank you, ladies and gents. I'm here till Thursday."

Adam jerked him back when he tried to walk away. "We're still handcuffed, asshole!"

Chris looked down blearily. "Oh. Well, just unlock them. You win."

"WE DON'T HAVE THE KEY ANYMORE!"

Jericho started laughing. "What do you mean?"

"You threw it in the pool filter, retard!"

"I did?"

Adam went to strangle him, but Jay pulled him back.

"Wait, wait!" Jay rubbed his chin. "This might work out."

"_How_?"

* * *

"Kaitlyn, I just want to say that I love you more than anything. Well, except the cats. And maybe whiskers. Or white paws. Or cute little pink noses..."

"And I want to tell you, Jay, that I love you even though you're going to become an old cat lady."

"I do like Irish Jigs, too..."

The Brian Kendrick smiled serenely, the white collar around his neck popped slightly. "And the rings?"

"Oh!" Jay turned to Adam and Jericho. "The rings, guys?"

Jericho and Adam went to move at the same time and ended up knocking into each other's shoulders. They glared and held their joined hands out, the ring case between both their fingers.

Jay smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Do you think we should've gotten handcuffed?" Becky whispered, glancing over at Adam and Jericho, who had just started tugging at each other to see if they could make the other one fall off the steps.

MacKenzie shook her head. "They're only like that because Jericho threw away the key."

"Oh." Becky paused a second. "Has he been sleeping with you guys?"

Mack could only sigh.

* * *

"Today was nice," Mack said half-heartedly. "I just never thought Kait would ever get married."

"Yeah." Adam shifted, tugging at the covers. "You ever thought about it?"

"What, Kait getting married?"

"No—_No_. Dumbass."

Mack rolled over, back to him.

He tugged her hair. "I meant _us_."

"Oh." Mack shrugged. "I guess. Just not now."

"Okay." Adam yawned. "Goodnight, babe."

Mack flipped back around and kissed his cheek, settling against his chest. "Goodnight."

It was silent for a moment or two.

"Don't I get a kiss, MacKenzie?"

Adam and Mack sighed.

"Shut up, Jericho."

**A/N: WOW. Review.**


End file.
